You Get What You Give
by Mytokyokitty
Summary: Years after High School, the group gets back together with plans for a new Host Club Business & Haruhi has some plans of her own, but what will her husband Tamaki think? Read and find out. This story is also told by Haruhi's POV. (Rated it T to be safe) It's my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfic. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 The New Host Club Business

**Writer's Notes:**

 **Hello there. It has been awhile since I've written a new story and I wanted to write a story on Ouran High School Host Club. Of course this is a Haruhi x Tamaki story (in the future after grade school). I know that there are quite a few done already, but I wanted to give it a shot. Sometime later, I will write another fanfic that revolves around Haruhi x Hikaru (you don't see a lot of those). By the way, this story will be told through Haruhi (P.O.V.) In other chapters I'll let Tamaki tell the story from his P.O.V. Anyways enjoy and feel free to comment if you want.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Host Club Business

* * *

Hello, my name is Haruhi Fujioka. Well actually my full name is Haruhi Fujioka Suou. Yes that's right. Tamaki & I got married almost two years ago. A lot has happened over the years and I'm not even sure where to begin. Well after High School, the Host Club was shut down. As sad as it sounds, Tamaki wanted it that way. He said that it was apart of growing up, changing, & moving on. Our group that had stuck together through High School, had to go down different paths.

Mitsukuni & Takashi (Honey & Mori) were really close friends and wanted to join forces so they have opened a shop that sold many different types of sweets and even offered karate lessons. I do find that strange, but I've heard that they have been doing well.

The Twins, Hikaru & Kaoru, took a business together in graphic Photography. They really enjoyed photoshopping in the Host Club so they decided to put their talent to good use. They did many different things such as photos of models, designed cover magazines, and sometimes created videos. Not really sure what that has to do with Photography, but the people that do business with them are pleased with it. I guess that's all that counts.

Kyoya went into business with accounting. That's not really surprising since he's been doing inventory in the Host Club. I also know that his family is all about business and success.

As for Tamaki & I, we both became close near the end of High School. Before proposing to me, he had to get my father's blessing. That wasn't easy. I should have caught on when Tamaki was doing tasks for my father for a couple of weeks. I can tell you that my father, Ryoji (Ranka), was really tough to crack. When he first met Tamaki, he thought he was an idiot and said that I shouldn't be around guys like that. With all the tasks Tamaki did, he proved to my father that he was worthy of me. Ryoji then gave Tamaki his blessing.

Three years later, we were married. Tamaki made it a very special wedding. Everyone we knew was there (including the girls from the old Host Club). I don't know how much he spent to put this wedding & reception together and I still don't want to know how much it cost. I think what really made me happy was that our group reunited. The only one I didn't recognize was Mitsukuni. He had quite a growth spurt. He was a only a little taller than me. I've always looked down at him and now he looks down at me. Anyways, the wedding & reception was beautiful. When I tossed the bouquet, Renge caught it. She was so thrilled and even started following Kyoya around after that. Poor guy. I felt bad for him. When Tamaki threw the garter, Mitsukuni caught it (to my surprise). The girls from the old Host Club were squealing with joy and started giving Mitsukuni attention. I couldn't help but laugh.

Well after that big celebration, Tamaki & I went to Hawaii for our Honeymoon. I don't think I've ever been so spoiled before in my life. Tamaki had changed my life and made me happy. He gave me a happiness that I've never felt before. Was this what they meant by true love?

During the next year, we kept in contact with the group and met up whenever we could. Kyoya and Tamaki had a private conversation during our gatherings though. They always went into this empty room to chat. Not sure what was going on, but when they came out this time, Tamaki clapped his hands together.

"Attention please!" he said aloud.

All of our eyes were on Tamaki & Kyoya.

"I know that it's been years since we were all working together in our old Host Club, but Kyoya and I have thought of a proposition," said Tamaki

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked

"I say we all join forces once again with our businesses and open a new Host Club!"

"WHAT!"

"Hey, that's a good idea," spoke up Hikaru

"I do miss us being together," said Kaoru

"I get to eat cake with the girls again!" said Mitsukuni

At that time, I was speechless and I became upset. Why didn't Tamaki tell me this? I stood up and walked right out the door. Tamaki was busy chatting with the group when he suddenly took notice that I wasn't there.

"Where's Haruhi?" he asked

Everyone else then noticed that I was gone.

"I saw her step outside. She looked upset," said Kaoru

"Upset? Why?" asked Tamaki

"Not sure. After your announcement, she just looked upset and I watched her leave."

"And you just let her go? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You didn't ask."

Tamaki groaned and shoved Kaoru out of his way. He went out the door and started looking for me. Well after I left, I headed to the park. There weren't a lot of people around and it was quiet. I was alone for a few hours with my thoughts. I've seen many different people walk by; young, old, couples, kids with pets, etc. I must have dozed off on that park bench because I ended up waking up in shock. Someone had their arms around me and I soon realized that it was Tamaki. My heart almost leaped out of my chest, but I sighed with relief as he continued to hug me.

"I was so worried about you! I looked everywhere for you," he said

I soon realized that it was sunset. Have I been in the park for that long? No wonder Tamaki was freaking out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you," I said

"Kaoru saw you leave. What's the matter?" Tamaki asked

"I was angry."

"Why?"

"Well for one thing, you made a big decision without even telling me about it first and you also expect everyone else to stop what they're doing with their lives to re-join the new host club. How do you know if it's even going to work?"

Tamaki was silent after that. I turned away from him and started crying. I'm not sure why I was. Tamaki turned my face towards him, wiped my tears away, and then kissed me.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner. I didn't mean to leave you out of something like this," he said while hugging me again

"I'm sorry I left," I said hugging him back

After awhile, we headed back where the group was waiting. They looked relieved when they saw me. I apologized to them for walking out. All was forgiven. Mitsukuni came up to me and gave me a big hug. It looked like he was crying which made me feel worse. That night, we discussed the ideas of the new Host Club business. After hearing the others discuss about combining their business with this new Host Club & how they would function, I started to change my mind. Maybe this **WAS** going to work after all. I think what was great about this new Host Club business was that we were going to be together again. Of course it wouldn't be the same like it was in High School, but we were all going to be together.

About a year later, the day finally came. Today was the big day. After so much planning & hard work, the new Host Club was about to open for business. To my surprise, a big crowd had appeared. In front of the doors stood a giant red ribbon with a perfectly tied bow. I stood next to Tamaki as he made a speech in front of the crowd. Behind the red ribbon was Kyoya. He was holding the giant scissors, waiting for Tamaki to give the signal to cut. The others were inside making sure everything was prepared. The Host Club got new royal blue uniforms. As for me, I wore a royal blue dress. To me, I felt like I was attending a political affair. During Tamaki's speech, I was starting to feel sick to my stomach. Strange? Where did this suddenly come from? The only thing I could think of was that I needed water. I've been standing in the sun for awhile and in front of a crowd. I guess that can make anyone sick. In the meantime, I moved over into the shade. I'll be getting my water once the new Host Club opens. A few minutes later, Tamaki gave the signal to Kyoya to cut the ribbon. Those scissors opened SNIP. The ribbon was cut and the crowd cheered. The crowd was in invited inside where the others waited. I stayed put until the crowd disappeared inside.

"Well my love, ready to go back to the Host Club?" asked Tamaki

"Of course you dork, but you know it's going to be different from the High School's club right?" I said

"Haruhi?"

"Hmm?"

"You look a little pale. Are you okay?"

"Well I did feel a little queasy earlier. I moved into the shade and feel better now."

"Queasy? Are you getting sick?"

"No Tamaki. I just stood in the sun too long."

"Well let's get you some water."

Tamaki and I walked into the new Host Club hand in hand. Inside the new Host Club, it reminded me of an American Mall Food Court, but a lot fancier. Tamaki then lead me to Mitsukuni & Takashi's shop area and requested for a cup of water.

"Here you go Tamaki," said Mitsukuni

"It's not for me, it's for Haruhi," said Tamaki

"Oh, my mistake. Here Haru-chan," said Mistukuni handing me the cup of water.

"I haven't heard you call me that in years," I said

"Well since the Host Club is back, I figure we can go back to using our nicknames," replied Mistukuni

"Haruhi, why don't you hang here today. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be entertaining our guests with some music," said Tamaki

I watched as my dorky husband headed towards the piano. There are times where I forget that his greatest talent lies in music. Some girls gathered around to watch him play. Tamaki started with one of my favorite classics, Beethoven's Moonlight. I started drinking some of my water. When I put my cup down, I was being stared at by Takashi.

"What?" I asked

"Hmm," he responded in a questionable tone

"Do I have something on my face?"

"No. You just seem different today."

"Different how?"

"Hmm."

"Okay, this is getting weird. If you'll excuse me, I'll be in the restroom."

I got up and walked over into the ladies room and it was empty. I looked in the mirror and just stared at myself for a few moments. Takashi was right. I did look different, but why? My stomach then started feeling sick again and I soon started feeling a tightening in my throat. I quickly made my into one of the stalls and started vomiting. That water I drank just only made me empty my stomach. When I finally stopped puking, I was shaking. My whole body trembled. The bad bidder taste of stomach acid stuck to my taste buds and was even burning my esophagus. I took some toilet paper and wiped my mouth and then flushed the toilet.

If there's one thing I hate more than anything in the world, it's vomiting. I just don't understand. I was fine awhile ago. Did I eat something bad? What's going on with me?

* * *

 **Alright, this is the end of Chapter 1. I apologize for the beginning starting out rough. I tried to make it a flashback story from Haruhi's point of view. So a new Host Club business has begun and Haruhi is sick. What could be wrong? Wait for the next chapter to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Surprise

***Writer's Notes***

 **Okay, here's the next Chapter. From here, things will start to get interesting. I'll also try NOT to make this story fast paced. The story will still be continued being told through Haruhi. Well enjoy and feel free to comment if you want to.**

* * *

Chapter 2 "The Surprise"

* * *

Before leaving the bathroom, I straightened myself up and even fixed my hair. The last thing I need is Tamaki and the others worrying about me. Knowing my Tamaki, he would flip out. He worries even over the littlest thing. Once I got a bad splinter and Tamaki rushed me to the Emergency Room. Even though I tried to tell him that I could get it out with a needle & tweezers myself, he continued to freak out. This made the nurses in ER nervous, but I asked politely if they could take care of it so Tamaki would stop screaming.

After checking over myself once more, I went out and back to Mitsukuni & Takashi's shop (or cafe. Whatever you want to call it). I smiled and sat in one of the chairs at the table.

"Glad you're back," said Mitsukuni

"You have been in there for quite awhile," said Takashi

"Well excuse me for wanting to have some privacy!" I snapped

Kyoya then came up behind me.

"Sounds like someone is in a mood," he said

"Don't scare me like that!" I snapped again while jumping up from my seat

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Takashi

"Guys, I'm fine! Stop worrying okay!" I said in an annoyed tone

"What's wrong, are you sick?" asked Kyoya

"NO! I am fine!" I nearly shouted

Kyoya then put his hand against my forehead. I was starting to get pissed now.

"You feel a bit feverish," he said

"What, are you a doctor now?" I asked

"Come on Haruhi, I know you're lying. If you're not feeling well, just go home."

"What the hell's wrong with you? I told you I'm fine!"

"Then explain why you were getting sick in the bathroom."

My eyes widened as well as Mitsukuni & Takashi's. How did Kyoya know? Did he follow me into the ladies room? I hung my head down as Kyoya pushed his glasses up. For some reason, it makes him look smart when he does that.

"Well Haruhi, I was on my way out of the men's room when I heard you getting sick," he said

"How do you know that was me? That could have been anybody," I said

"I knew it was you because I recognized your gagging from the time you got sick on that beach trip we went on years ago."

"Wow Kyoya, that's amazing," said Takashi sounding impressed

"You mean that's frightening," I said with a shudder

"Look, we can let Tamaki know and then escort you..." Kyoya began to say

"NO!" I said cutting him off

Now they were just staring at me.

"Look, Tamaki doesn't need to know about this. This Host Club just opened and it means the world to him," I said

"Strange. I figured you were the world to him," said Kyoya

"That's not what I meant!"

"We know what you meant Haruhi, but I really think that you should see a doctor about this?"

"Why? I only got sick once."

"Still though, you should go on and see a doctor. If you can't do that then..."

Kyoya put his hand to my ear and started whispering the rest of his sentence. My eyes widened. I focused my attention on Kyoya.

"You...you think I'm..." I said stuttering

"It's a strong possibility. You are showing some signs. Go on and take care of it. We can distract Tamaki while you're gone," said Kyoya

"Don't worry Haruhi. Everything is going to be alright," said Takashi

I sighed. Looks like they win this round. There was no point in arguing with them anymore.

"Alright, I'll go. Just don't tell Tamaki and please don't tell Hikaru or Kaoru. You know those two," I said

"You got it," said Kyoya

I looked over to where Tamaki was and he was still playing the piano. There was a big crowd of girls around him now. This gave me a chance to get away without him noticing. As they watched me leave, Mitsukuni seemed confused.

"Well, what's wrong with her?" he asked

"There's no need to worry. Come on, let's give some cake to the girls," said Takashi

"Okay!"

In the city, I went to one of my favorite local stores. I walked through the aisles until I found what I was looking for. I don't know why I was so nervous. There was no reason to be. Well, I grabbed one off the shelf and made my way to the checkout stand. It was put in a paper bag. Once I paid, I headed straight for home. Once inside, I locked the door. When I made it to the bathroom, I also locked that door. I then opened the paper bag and let the box fall into my hand. I couldn't help but stare at it for a few minutes, the pregnancy test. I was becoming nervous again, but I knew I shouldn't be. Tamaki did want children, but we never really discussed when we should. I opened the box and read the instructions on what to do. After a few minutes, I stepped out of the bathroom and let the test sit. It was going to take awhile before I knew. I had to wait 5 minutes and this was going to be the longest 5 minutes of my life.

I was beginning to get excited and nervous at the same time. I exhaled. Okay, calm down. If it's negative, then I'll know it's just a bug going around, but if it's positive, I'll have to double check with the doctors and find a way to tell Tamaki. I paced around a bit and then decided to keep my mind occupied by doing a bit of cleaning. When those 5 minutes were up, I went into the bathroom and approached the test slowly.

"This is it," I told myself.

I looked at the test and the results were finally there. I smiled and started to cry. It came out positive, but I had to be sure. I wiped my eyes and quickly scheduled an appointment. Lucky for me, I was able to be seen today. Before I left home, I put the test in the paper bag and hid it behind the toilet. Then I was on my way out the door.

Around sunset, I was walking home from the doctors. So many thoughts ran through my mind esp. the conversation I had with the doctor.

"Are you absolutely sure?" I asked

"Yes Mrs. Suou. You are expecting," said the doctor

"I just...can't believe it."

"What's wrong, aren't you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy. I'm just not sure how my husband will feel."

"I see. You're scared to tell him."

"He does want children, but we didn't really plan for this to happen now."

"Sometimes things happen unexpectedly. I know you two will be happy. I expect to see you again in a couple of weeks."

"Thank you."

Suddenly, I snapped out of my thoughts and arrived at the front door. It came as a surprise to me. I didn't even remember the walk home. It's like if I had teleported from the doctors to home. I unlocked the door and went inside.

"Welcome home Haruhi. Where have you been?" asked Tamaki

I was caught by surprise. I didn't expect Tamaki home for another hour.

"I had to take care of an errand," I said with a smile

"Really? What would that be?" asked Tamaki

I started to feel nervous again and it tried to trigger my sickness. I shook it off, inhaled, & exhaled. Tamaki gave me a funny look.

"Is something wrong?" he asked

"No, but there's something I need to tell you," I said

"What is it?"

"Just sit down. I'll be right back."

Tamaki sat down on the sofa and looked rather confused. I quickly darted to the bathroom, grabbed the paper bag, and pulled out the test. I crumbled up the paper bag and threw it away in the small waste basket. I inhaled & exhaled again. I got up, hid the test behind my back and approached Tamaki. I sat down next to him, keeping the pregnancy test behind my back. When I looked up at him, he could tell that I was nervous.

"I really don't know how to tell you this," I started to say

"Haruhi, you don't need to be afraid. You can tell me anything," said Tamaki

"Well, this is what I needed to tell you."

I exposed the pregnancy test and handed it to Tamaki. He just glared at it for a minute and then looked up at me.

"You're giving me a thermometer? That's so sweet Haruhi! I love your little gifts," he said gleefully.

I facepalmed and groaned with frustration.

"TAMAKI! OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THIS CLUELESS! IT'S NOT A THERMOMETER, IT'S A PREGNANCY TEST!" I practically screamed

I covered my mouth and Tamaki just stared at me and then looked at the test again. He now could see the plus on it. I'm not sure how long we were silent for, but it felt like a long time. The silence made me uncomfortable.

"Pregnant...you're pregnant...are you serious?" Tamaki finally asked

All I could do was nod. A smile then spread across his face.

"Haruhi, you're gonna have a baby! I can't believe this," said Tamaki

"Tamaki, are you happy?" I asked

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? I'm going to be a father!"

"Well, I'm glad you're happy. I was worried of how you would take this."

"You'd thought I would be upset about this? Why would you think that?"

"Well, we didn't exactly plan to have a baby this soon."

"I know, but who cares. We are blessed!"

Tamaki pulled me into a hug and then we shared a kiss. At that moment, everything I was nervous about, the negative thoughts I had of how this news would go started to disappear. I even felt a lot calmer. Tamaki and I stayed in each others arms for awhile, but I soon pulled away with a sigh. Tamaki looked at me with concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I should probably apologize," I said

"For what?"

"Well this pregnancy is going to screw with my hormones. There are times where I might get angry at you or I may say things that I don't mean. I want to apologize for it now."

"Oh Haruhi, no matter what you say or do, I will always love you. That will never change."

I leaned in and kissed Tamaki. This kiss lasted longer than the other one. Afterwards, he moved down towards my lower abdomen and gave a few kisses.

"I can't wait to meet you. I'm so excited," said Tamaki

"Tamaki, I'm not sure if the baby can hear you yet. It's only this big," I said showing the size with my fingers.

He took my hand and kissed it. I don't think I've ever seen Tamaki this happy since the day I gave him instant coffee at the old Host Club.

"We should get to bed. We have good news to share tomorrow," said Tamaki

"Sounds good to me," I replied

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2. It took me awhile to come up with this one. I had to go back and re-write a few things, but I think this came out pretty good. Tamaki finally knows and can't wait to tell the world. How will Haruhi's father take the news though? Wait for Chapter 3 to find out. I hope to have the next chapter up sometime after Thanksgiving.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Scare

***Writers Notes***

 **Okay, here's Chapter 3 (I couldn't wait till Thanksgiving so I decided to post this one early). It'll open up to Tamaki spreading the news like wildfire and then proceed with a bit of a time jump. This chapter will be longer than the last one and you'll also get to see Tamaki's POV. I'll make sure to specially label this chapter to prevent confusion. Anyways enjoy. Feel free to leave feedback if you want to.**

* * *

Chapter 3 The Scare

* * *

The next day Tamaki made numerous phone calls to friends about the baby. First he called Kyoya, then the rest of the group, his dad, and then just started calling other friends (probably some I don't even know).

"Can you believe it? I'm going to be a father! You must spread the news!" Tamaki said over the phone

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE! STOP CALLING ME!" screamed the stranger over the phone.

Then there was a dial tone. Tamaki looked rather confused. He blinked at the phone in his hand. I just shook my head.

"You just called a total stranger Tamaki?" I questioned

"I guess I got carried away," he replied sheepishly

"Well, I think you told just about everybody."

"Yep. Now everyone knows."

"Not everyone."

"Oh? Did we miss someone?"

"Yeah, my dad."

Tamaki then turned white as a ghost and nervously gulped. I tilted my head slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Your dad...how are we going to tell him?...He might...kill me," said Tamaki

"Tamaki, why would you think that?"

"You know how he is and you know what hell I went through to get his blessing."

"Look, I know my dad can be eccentric at times, but he wouldn't kill you over such wonderful news."

"So, how are we going to tell him?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

I grabbed the phone and dialed my dad's number. I went into the living room as Tamaki was pacing around the dining area nervous as ever.

"Hello?" asked Ryoji

"Hey dad," I said

"Oh Haruhi! It's been awhile since we last talked. How's everything?"

"Great. Everything is going well. Dad I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me and Tamaki this afternoon at the Green Cafe."

"Oh I would love to!"

"Wonderful. Then we can catch up on what you missed."

"Oh? Sounds like you have more to tell."

"Don't worry, you'll hear all about it."

"I look forward to it. See you later sweetie."

"Bye dad."

I hung up and went back into the room where Tamaki continued to pace. I placed the phone back on the receiver.

"Tamaki," I said

"Hmm?" he responded looking at me

"Don't worry, it's all settled."

"Really Haruhi?"

"Yep. This afternoon we're going to have lunch at the Green Cafe with my dad and tell him the good news."

Tamaki froze. He seemed more nerve wrecking than before. I don't see why he's so upset.

"What?" I asked

"We're gonna...tell your dad...in person!" Tamaki stuttered

"Well yeah. It has been awhile since I've seen my dad and he's looking forward to this lunch. What's the problem?"

"He's gonna kill me, that's what!"

"You're being ridiculous Tamaki. Do you honestly think my dad would kill you? You take good care of me. You make me happy. That's all that matters to him."

I hugged Tamaki and he hugged me back. I can tell that he had calmed down. It wasn't long until that goofy grin of his appeared on his face.

"Thank you Haruhi. Now let's get ready for that lunch with your dad," said Tamaki.

* * *

Green Cafe (Afternoon)

* * *

Tamaki and I arrived at the cafe. There weren't a lot of people which was fine with me. I looked around, but I didn't see my dad yet.

"Let's find a place to sit," said Tamaki

"Alright," I replied

Tamaki and I found a good table outside. It also had an umbrella. The weather was not only perfect, but there wasn't anyone sitting outside. It's like we had it all to ourselves. As we sat down, my father finally arrived. He spotted us and joined us. He gave me and Tamaki a hug. Looking over at Tamaki, I could tell that he was starting to get nervous. I grasped his hand from under the table. He looked at me and I gave him a smile. A waiter soon came by and took our orders. Since I was still feeling queasy, I only chose a light salad. Tamaki ordered the tuna special & my dad had their soup of the day (Spicy Zuppa). Once our orders were taken and our drinks were brought to the table, my dad began the conversation.

"So, what's been going on?" asked Ryoji

"Well, the new Host Club opened yesterday," said Tamaki

"Really?"

"According to the text I got from Kyoya, business has been booming."

"That's wonderful!"

"And there's more," I added

"Oh?" questioned Ryoji

Tamaki gulped. I gave his hand a squeeze to remind him that everything was going to be okay.

"We both have something big to tell you. That's why we're having lunch together," I said

"Well what is it?" asked Ryoji

I inhaled & exhaled. Tamaki remained silent. My dad was now confused and looking pretty anxious. Okay, here it goes.

"Well, I wasn't feeling good yesterday so I went to the doctors. After the check up, they told me I wasn't sick," I began

"Then what was wrong?" my father asked

"I'm...I'm pregnant," I finally got out

My father grew really surprised. Tamaki didn't like his expression. I sighed. That really wasn't the way I wanted to tell my father, but at least he knows now. My father lowered his head and slowly got up. Tamaki was now scared.

"Tamaki!" my father growled

"Eh?" he shrieked

"You deflowered my little girl?!"

"DAD!" I shouted

"Wha...What's wrong?...I th...th...th...thought you would like the idea of...be...becoming a grandfather," Tamaki stuttered

Ryoji made his way toward Tamaki slowly. The closer he got, the more scared Tamaki was. He was sweating bullets. My father placed his hands on Tamaki's shoulders. Tamaki was now shaking like a leaf.

"I can't believe you dad!" I finally said about to burst into tears

"We thought...you be...ha...happy," stuttered Tamaki

"Well Tamaki...I am happy! I can't believe this moment has come," said Ryoji smiling

Tamaki and I froze while my father pulled my poor husband into a hug. I couldn't tell if Tamaki passed out from my father's fake out. I sighed with relief and wiped my eyes.

"Congratulations you two. I can't believe it. I'm going to be a grandfather," said Ryoji

"Geez dad, you didn't have to scare us half to death!" I snapped

"Oh come on sweetie, I was just kidding. You know how I like to push Tamaki's buttons."

"And mine!"

My father apologized for his fake outburst and hugged Tamaki once more. Things started calming down. Thankfully there wasn't an audience watching us. That would have been totally embarrassing. Soon our food arrived and we started digging in. Although, I was taking my time. I wasn't sure if I was going to hold down this salad or not.

"So you two, what are you hoping for?" my dad asked

"I'm hoping for a healthy baby," I said

"Me too," said Tamaki

"But don't you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?" asked Ryoji

"Dad, it's still too early to know right now. I'm only about a month along," I said

I started to feel sick again. I moaned and moved my plate away from me. My dad looked concerned, but soon realized what it was. Tamaki pulled something out of his bag. It was a bottle of ginger ale.

"Here Haruhi, drink some of this. It's supposed to help with your morning sickness," said Tamaki

"Thanks," I said taking the bottle

I took a few sips as my dad watched. He was smiling and then started to chuckle.

"What is it?" asked Tamaki while looking at my dad

"What's so funny dad?" I asked

"It's nothing. Just seeing how you two interact reminds me of when I was overprotective of Kotoko when she was carrying Haruhi," said Ryoji

Then we suddenly became silent. I haven't heard my father talk about my mother in a long time. I still remember when my mother passed away. I was only a little girl when she parted from this world. I knew my father was sad. When I was around him, he was being brave in front of me, but there were nights when I awoke to the sound of him crying. I still miss her and I know my father misses her even more.

"You miss her, don't you?" Tamaki asked speaking up

"Of course I do. I miss her everyday," replied Ryoji

"I do wish she was still here to see this baby come into the world," I said sadly

"Haruhi, you know your mother is looking down on us all the time from Heaven. I'm sure she is happy and proud of you, even now," said my father

I smiled and he came over and gave me a hug. My mother may be gone from this world, but I'm still lucky to have my dad. I'm even luckier to have Tamaki and this little one. After lunch was over, Tamaki went to pay, but my father insisted on paying. We walked out feeling happy and that ginger ale did help ease my stomach.

"Haruhi, please keep in touch with me and let me know when you find out about the little one," said Ryoji

"I will, I promise," I said

"And Tamaki?" said my father

"Yes?" he responded

"You take special care of my Haruhi now that she's having a baby."

"I will."

"Good because if anything happens to her, I'm going to have to kill you."

"DAD!" I shrieked

"What? I'm joking," teased Ryoji

* * *

(3 Months Later) The New Host Club

* * *

A few months have gone by. Business at the Host Club has continued to go well. Tamaki was popular playing the piano, Hikaru & Kaoru impressed the young girls with their acts as well as photo shoots and designs, Mitsukuni & Takashi come up with different cakes every month in their shop and are successful at selling them, even the young girls are impressed with the flavor of the desserts, and Kyoya keeps everything organized. If there was something in the Host Club that wasn't working or impressing anyone, he would immediately get rid of it (or most likely auction it off).

As for me, I haven't really been doing the same things like I used to do in the old Host Club. Sure, I would sit and mingle with the young girls. They sure find me lucky that I'm married to Tamaki and some of them envy me that I'm having his baby. Speaking of the baby, this little one has been growing and a small baby bump has started to appear. I hardly ever get morning sickness now, but what sucks is that my clothes are feeling tight on me. The royal blue dress I wear to the Host Club is still comfortable, but I'm starting to notice it getting tight. It also makes my small baby bump show. Tamaki promised me this weekend that he would take me shopping to get maternity clothes.

Today at the Host Club, it wasn't as crowded. Yet, the young girls still come to be entertained by Tamaki & the others. Some of them even come to talk with me. They even ask me about the baby from time to time.

"Haruhi, you must be so excited about becoming a mother," one of them said

"Oh I am," I said

"I'm curious, what does it feel like to carry a baby?" asked another

"Well it isn't easy and it's not always comfortable, but when you feel your baby move, it's an incredible feeling," I said

The girls awed at my comment while others giggled like school girls. I can still remember that day when my little one first moved. It took me by surprise:

* * *

 *****Flashback*****

* * *

Tamaki was busy with something in the kitchen while I was sitting on the sofa reading the twins new magazine they designed. For the first time, I was actually impressed. Then suddenly, I felt something. It felt like a bug crawled across my stomach. I had gasped and looked down at my lower abdomen. It took me a moment to realize what it was. I placed my hand on my stomach. I then noticed Tamaki approaching me.

"Is something wrong?" he asked me with concern

"No, I just felt the baby move," I said with a smile

"Really!"

Tamaki then sat beside me and placed his hand on my stomach. He was eagerly waiting for the baby to move again. I wasn't sure if the baby was going to move again for awhile, but sure enough it did. Tamaki's grin got wider.

"It moved Haruhi! I actually felt it!" he said delightfully

"I'm surprised you actually could. The baby is still pretty small," I said

"It's so amazing."

"You want to know what else is amazing?"

"What?"

"Come here."

I leaned back on the sofa till I was comfortable and then I had Tamaki lean in.

"I read about this in one of the baby books. Rest your head here and listen," I said

Tamaki placed his head against my lower abdomen and listened. I watched his expression change. His eyes widened that soon followed with a smile. It also looked like some tears formed in his eyes.

"I can hear it, that little life inside you. This is so incredible," said Tamaki happily

Tamaki kissed my stomach and then moved up and kissed me. He then embraced me and we stayed put for quite awhile. At that moment, I felt that we were in a peaceful state. I didn't want it to end.

"I love you so much Haruhi," said Tamaki

"I love you too," I replied

"I still can't believe that we're going to be parents."

"Tamaki?"

"Hmm?"

"Is something burning?"

"OMG! THE TEMPURA!"

Tamaki rushed back into the kitchen to save our meal. I couldn't help but laugh. I just hope he didn't hear me.

* * *

 *****End of Flashback*****

* * *

"So, have you felt your little one kick yet?" asked another one of the girls

"Not yet. Just movements now and then," I replied snapping out of my thoughts

"Can I feel?"

"Sure."

I took her hand and placed it on my small bump. After a few moments, my little one moved a bit. I watched the expression this young girls face brighten.

"That's so cool!" she squealed

Suddenly all the other girls around me wanted to feel the baby move too. They started crowding around me until Tamaki came over and escorted them to Hikaru & Kaoru's photo shoot.

"You alright?" Tamaki asked

"Yeah I'm fine. They were just excited," I said

"Well who wouldn't be?"

"I just wish this dress wasn't starting to get tight on me yet."

"Don't worry, you'll be getting a new one very soon."

"Well, I better get up and pace around a bit. I hate staying in one place for too long."

"Alright then. I'll be talking with Kyoya about next months plans for the Host Club."

He kissed me and then went to look for Kyoya. I decided to go look at the gazebo that was just put in. As I was walking, I started to feel funny. Strange? This wasn't a morning sickness feeling, it was something else. I suddenly started to feel light headed and my legs were giving out on me. I fell forward into somebody. It took me a moment to get back on my feet. The person I ran into was still holding me.

"I'm so sorry," I said looking up

"Haruhi, are you okay?" asked Hikaru concerned

Oh great, out of all the people I could have bumped into, it had to be Hikaru. I stood up straight as I rubbed my head, shaking off whatever it was I experienced.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just got dizzy there for a second. Thanks for catching me," I said

"Dizzy? That doesn't sound good," said Hikaru

"Look it passed. I'm fine now."

"You're not supposed to be getting dizzy in your condition. Stay here, I'll go get Tamaki."

"That really isn't necessary Hikaru."

"TAMAKI!"

Hikaru ran across the Host Club screaming for my husband. I face palmed. I'm sure a lot of people were staring which made me feel embarrassed. He could have done this in a calmer matter that didn't draw attention. In a matter of seconds, Tamaki came running over to me with Hikaru & Kyoya behind him.

"Haruhi what happened?" Tamaki asked concerned

"It's nothing. I just got dizzy, that's all," I said

"Do you feel sick?"

"No. I guess I just got up too fast."

"Perhaps you should go home early and rest," suggested Kyoya

"Guys really, I'm fine," I said

"You didn't seem fine when I caught you from falling," said Hikaru

"Guys, I'm only pregnant, not fragile. Stop treating me like I'm a piece of glass that's going to shatter," I snapped

"Haruhi, we're just concerned. It might be a good idea for you to go home and rest," said Tamaki

I sighed and then nodded in agreement. There was no point in arguing with Tamaki, Kyoya, or Hikaru. I know they mean well and want what's best for me, but sometimes it gets annoying. It's bad enough that Tamaki is really over protective of me at home. Kyoya got me a ride. Tamaki opened the door to let me get inside. When I was set, Tamaki leaned in and kissed me on the forehead.

"Now if you need me, just call and I'll come straight home," he said

"Will you stop worrying about me? I told you I'm alright," I said

"Better to be safe than sorry. I'll see you in a few hours."

He kissed me again and shut the door. The driver took me to the house. I thanked him as I got out. I went inside and leaned against the back of the front door. I sighed. I was surrounded by nothing but silence. The house was quiet which put me in a better mood.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me," I said as I placed my hand on my baby bump

I decided to change into something more comfortable. I got into my pajamas. I know it was still early, but they're the only clothes I have right now that don't feel tight on me. Being at home alone, I couldn't just lay around and do nothing. I decided to get some cleaning done. For the next 2 hours, I have cleaned the dishes, swept the floor, dusted all the rooms, and did some laundry. As I was hanging the wet clothes to dry, I started to feel strange again, like I was about to get dizzy again. I shook it off and told myself that once I was done, I could take a nap. No harm done. Once the wet clothes were hung to dry, I took the dry clean laundry inside. As I was making my way to the living room, my body suddenly started to feel heavy. I dropped the clean laundry on the floor. Oh great, now look what I did. I tried to lean down and pick up what I dropped, but I couldn't. I stood up and leaned against the counter. It was a good thing too because my vision suddenly went dark and I could feel my legs trying to give out.

"WHOA!" was all I could say.

Where did that come from? Now I knew that something was wrong. When my vision returned, I started making my way to the bedroom. I just needed to lay down. My body still felt heavy and it was getting harder to walk. Once I plopped on the bed, I was trembling. I reached for the phone and tried to call Tamaki. As I tried to dial the numbers, I ended up blacking out. I couldn't remember what happened after that. It was too late. I was home alone.

* * *

 **Tamaki's POV**

* * *

After the Host Club closed for the day, I was anxious to get home. I was worried about Haruhi ever since she went home. After I completed each event at the Host Club, I tried to call home to see how Haruhi was doing. I just only kept getting a busy signal. That was strange. Haruhi wouldn't tie up the phone like that for hours. It's not like her.

"Oh you know how girls are Tamaki. They just like to talk your ear off," said Hikaru

"My Haruhi is not like that!" I snapped

"Well, maybe the phone got knocked off the receiver. It happens," said Kyoya

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" I snapped

"Hey, maybe she's buying something. That can take a long time over the phone," said Hikaru

I was becoming nervous. Something must have happened.

"I just got that feeling. Kyoya, would you come with me to the house?" I asked

"Sure," he replied

When the car pulled up, I immediately jumped in with Kyoya behind me. Hikaru just saw us off and went on his merry way. I decided to call the house one more time. I still kept getting a busy signal. Now I knew that something was wrong. When we finally arrived at the house, I jumped out and took out my keys to unlock the door. For some reason, I was having trouble with the door. Kyoya sighed, took the keys from me, and unlocked the door. Once the door was open, I opened it immediately and rushed in.

"Probably would have saved you the trouble if you went through it," said Kyoya under his breath.

He followed me in and began looking at what I was staring at. A basket of spilled laundry sat on the floor.

"Haruhi!" I called out

There was no response.

"HARUHI!" I shouted

There was still no response. I was getting scared. Kyoya and I started heading towards the living room when we suddenly heard a faint beeping noise.

"Do you hear that?" asked Kyoya

"Yeah. It sounds like it's coming from the bedroom," I said

Kyoya and I entered the bedroom and froze. I felt my heart stop pounding. I saw my Haruhi laying on the bed partly curled and she had the phone in her hand that was constantly beeping. She was sweating and making faint noises.

"HARUHI!" I practically screamed rushing towards her

I was so scared, that I didn't know what to do. I was just glad that Kyoya was with me. He removed the phone from Haruhi's hand and put it back on the receiver. Then he checked Haruhi. He put his hand against her face and then her forehead.

"She's burning up," said Kyoya

"WHAT!" I screamed

"Tamaki, stop screaming. You're not helping. I'm going to call for an ambulance. Get a cool rag for her forehead."

"I'm on it!"

"And try to stay calm!"

Kyoya left the bedroom while I quickly grabbed a hand towel and soaked it with cold water. I then placed it on Haruhi's forehead. She continued to make those faint noises.

"Haruhi, just hold on!" I said taking her hand

I felt so helpless. All I could do was wait for help to arrive. It wasn't long until I heard those ambulance sirens approaching.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3. I told you it was going to be long. Sorry to end it here at a scary cliffhanger. Haruhi did fall into a bad situation. I can tell you from experience, it's not fun to deal with. I remember dealing with a bad cold (years ago) and I ended up getting a high fever (105). I was up and about at one time which was a bad idea. I do remember my body feeling heavy and walking was difficult. All I could do was rest on the couch. I kept falling in and out of sleep and lost my voice (I probably should have gone to the hospital at that time). High fevers can be dangerous.**

 **Anyways, I'll have the next chapter up soon. Hope you like the story so far.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Relief

**Alright, Chapter 4 is finally complete. Sorry it took me awhile. I really had to think about how I was going to write this chapter. Anyways, will Haruhi pull through? Is she going to be alright? Read on & find out. The story will be told through Tamaki's POV again and then back to Haruhi's POV. Feel free to leave feedback if you want. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4 The Relief

* * *

 **(Tamaki's POV)**

I rode in the ambulance with Haruhi. She was still unconscious. I could hear the sirens as the ambulance sped off. The paramedics put an IV in Haruhi's arm and even placed a cold ice pack against her forehead. All I could do was hold her hand. I kept hoping that she would wake up any minute before we reached the hospital. She didn't.

When we reached the hospital, Haruhi was immediately rushed into the Emergency Room. They were taking her in one of the exam rooms. I followed until the nurses prevented me from going any further.

"Please wait out in the waiting room," one of them said

"But my wife!" I screeched

"I know you're concerned. We will take care of her. Just wait in the meantime. We'll come get you soon," another one said

I watched Haruhi disappear behind another set of doors. I sighed and headed back to the waiting room. I just couldn't believe that this was happening. She wasn't well and was just hiding it from me so I wouldn't worry. I rested my head in my hands as tears started to come. Suddenly, I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked up and it was Kyoya.

"Sorry I didn't get here soon enough. How's Haruhi?" asked Kyoya

"I don't know. They just took her back there and told me to wait," I said sadly

"Does Ryoji know what's going on?"

My eyes widened. I've been so concerned about Haruhi. I didn't tell him or anyone else.

"I didn't have the chance to contact him. I better let him know," I said

"Why don't you let me take care of it," said Kyoya

"Would you?"

"Sure and I'll even contact the others."

"Thank you Kyoya."

"Just wait here for more news on Haruhi."

I watched as Kyoya went outside and started dialing on his cell phone. I continued to sit. I looked at the clock for a minute, watching it tick away. I sighed and just looked ahead. I watched many people pass through. My only focus was waiting for the news on Haruhi.

It wasn't long until Ryoji and the rest of the group entered the waiting room. He dashed up to me and grabbed my shoulders which got my attention.

"What happened? What's going on with my little girl?!" he demanded

"I don't know. I just came home and she..." was all I could say

I then started to break down. This seemed to have surprised Ryoji. He then pulled me into a hug as I continued to cry.

"If I know my daughter, she'll pull through this," said Ryoji

"I'm sorry," I cried

"Have they come out and told you anything yet?"

I just shook my head no.

"Well, I'm going to get answers," said Ryoji

He stormed to the front desk demanding to know what's going on with his daughter. The guy at the front desk looked a bit terrified.

"Sir, I'm sorry but they haven't informed me on anything yet. All we can do is wait, but I'll let you know as soon as I get information," said the guy

"What kind of hospital is this?" asked Ryoji

"We're doing our best, but we're very busy."

"Oh I'm sorry. Should I come back next Tuesday?"

While Ryoji was still arguing at front desk, I was still waiting. Everyone tried to help by giving me positive thoughts.

"Come on boss, be strong for Haruhi," said Kaoru

"She's going to be fine," said Hikaru

"I don't know if this helps, but here, you can hold Usa-chan," said Mitsukuni

"You still have that thing?" asked Hikaru

"Yeah so?"

"Aren't you a little old for dolls now?"

"Never for Usa-chan."

I just sighed and rubbed my head. A few hours have passed and it was now dark out. Ryoji was pacing the room and now I was just staring at those doors. Just when I thought I was about to crack, someone finally came out.

"Mr. Suou?" asked a doctor

I sprung to my feet and jolted over. Ryoji was with me.

"How's Haruhi?" I asked  
"Is my daughter okay?" asked Ryoji

"She had a high fever which put stress on her body and caused her to black out. If she was brought in any later, it could have been serious, but thankfully she's going to be alright. Her fever has gone down and she should be awake by tomorrow," said the doctor

"What about the baby?" I asked

"Don't worry, the baby is just fine. Just to be safe, we'll run a few tests before letting her go home," replied the doctor

Ryoji sighed with relief and I slowly fell to my knees. I began to cry. I was so relieved.

"Thank you," I said crying

"Such a relief. I don't think I've ever been this scared in my life," said Ryoji

"Can I now see her and stay with her?" I asked the doctor

"Of course," he replied

I stood up and wiped my eyes. The doctor gave me Haruhi's room number. Before I was able to rush to Haruhi's room, Ryoji touched my shoulder.

"Tamaki, I'll return tomorrow. I'm just glad that everything is alright," he said

"Same for us boss," said Hikaru

I smiled and nodded. And then we did a group hug, which has never happened before. I then watched everyone turn to leave.

"Kyoya!" I called out

"Hmm?" he said turning toward me

"Thanks for helping me today. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"No problem Tamaki. You know I'll always be there for my best friend."

"Well, see you tomorrow."

"Later."

I then hurried off to Haruhi's room. Just being by her side would make me feel a lot better.

* * *

 **Haruhi's POV**

* * *

I don't know how long I was out for or even remember what happened after I tried calling Tamaki. I woke up and noticed that I was in a whitish, very faint purple, room. I then realized that I was laying in a medical bed. I was in the hospital wasn't I? I looked over to my right and saw the monitor that was attached to me. I noticed the IV in my arm. I then looked to my left and saw Tamaki. He was sitting in a chair with his head resting on the bed near me. I moved my left hand and grabbed one of his hands.

"Tamaki," I said

Tamaki moaned and slowly lifted his head. He looked terrible, like if he was in a fight. He even had dark circles under his eyes. Did he stay up all night? When he saw that I was awake, his expression became alert.

"Haruhi, you're finally awake!" he said happily

"What's going on? How did I get here?" I asked

"Haruhi, you had a high fever. When I came home, I just found you laying there. Kyoya had called for an ambulance and well..."

Tamaki looked like he was about to cry. This made me feel terrible. I then suddenly gasped wide eyed.

"What about the baby?" I asked

"Don't worry. Our baby is alright. The doctors are just going to run a few more test before they let you go home," Tamaki said

"Oh, thank goodness...Tamaki?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm so sorry about all of this. I should have rested when I got home. I didn't think doing some housework would make things worse."

"It's not your fault Haruhi. I'm the one to blame."

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't feeling well when you kept saying you were fine. You were just hiding it from me so I wouldn't worry. I know I can be overprotective and annoying, but..."

Tamaki stopped and began to tear up. He took my hand in his.

"You and the baby mean everything to me. If anything bad happened to you both, I would never forgive myself," cried Tamaki

"Are...are you worried that I'll get sick like my mother?" I asked

Tamaki didn't respond. He continued to cry until I stroked the side of his face. I gave him a smile.

"You'll never lose me Tamaki. I'll always be here with you and the baby. I admit that I have been pushing myself to the limit lately and I should have rested when my body told me to. I promise I won't worry you like that again," I said

Tamaki got up from the chair and leaned in to kiss me. He then gently embraced me. Being in his arms made me feel safe, secure. We stayed that way for awhile until I felt something. A new feeling I never felt before.

"Oh!" I exclaimed in surprise

"What?" asked Tamaki

I only smiled in response. I took Tamaki's hand and placed it on my baby bump. After a few moments, that new feeling happened again. Tamaki's eyes widened while a smile spread across his face.

"OMG! It kicked!" he said happily

"And this early too. This baby is definitely a Suou," I said

"That's my boy or girl."

"I just hope that I'll be a good mom."

"Haruhi, you're going to be a great mom."

A few hours later, I got visitors esp. my dad. When he heard that I was finally awake and the fever was completely gone, he rushed to the hospital immediately and came bursting into my room. Tamaki jumped from his entrance. Kyoya and the others found it natural for my father to react this way. Tamaki on the other had was still afraid of my father and found safety behind Kyoya. My father came up to me and gave me a hug and then kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was a nervous wreck yesterday," said Ryoji

"Sorry dad. I didn't mean to worry everybody," I said

"What matters is that you're well now. Do you know when you'll be getting out of this nuthouse?"

"After they run a few more tests, I can go home."

"That's good to know. I just hope it doesn't take forever."

"Well, I just can't wait till you come back to the Host Club Haruhi," said Hikaru

"I do look forward to returning, but I think I should take it easy for awhile," I said

"Good idea. You should rest up," said Kyoya

"We're going to miss you," said Takashi

I smiled and shook my head. These guys sure do mean well. I'm lucky to have them and that Host Club apart of my life. There were times where I wondered if I never went to Ouran High & joined that old Host Club, where would I have been today? How different would my life be?

 **Alright, end of Chapter 4. I wasn't sure how to end this one, but I think I stopped it at the right place. Chapter 5 will be posted after Thanksgiving and it'll be the fun one. You'll soon see what it is. Hope you look forward to it.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Host Club Party

***Writer's Notes***

 **Okie dokie, here's Chapter 5! Now this chapter will focus on Haruhi & Tamaki's baby. You'll be finding out what the baby's gender is. It'll obviously be announced at the new Host Club of course. The story is now being told through Haruhi's POV (for awhile now) How well is this going to go? Read on and find out. Feel free to leave feedback.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 The Host Club Party**

* * *

Another 2 months have passed (I'm 6 months along) and a lot has happened. I have grown quite bigger. One day I look down and my feet were gone. What my body is now experiencing is: swollen ankles, discomfort, constant bathroom trips, mood swings, and let's not forget the oh so wonderful food cravings. I never thought I would be craving food I hated. This sucks! Well, I guess I can't complain too much because this baby has been growing at a healthy rate and seems to enjoy kicking me on a daily bases. There were a few times where this little one likes to wake me up at 2:00 in the morning and throw a dance party. It does put me in a stressful mood because I just want to sleep. I look over and see my husband sleeping away. Sometimes he cuddles with that teddy bear. I can't believe he still has that. Well at least he's getting rest. As the little one kept me up, all I could do was sigh and just feel him/her kick and move around within me. Don't get me wrong, I love feeling my little one, but in the early hours of the morning? I know it's not the baby's fault. He/She is growing and is starting to run out of room. His/Her kicking and moving is a way of finding a comfortable spot.

Well aside from those wake up calls, I've had many doctor visits and with each visit, I am told that the baby is healthy and doing well. That's all I needed to know. Today is another doctor visit. I'll be getting another ultrasound done & Tamaki is really excited about this one. He took time off just to be at this appointment. Today we can find out about the sex of our baby, but Tamaki & I haven't really discussed about if we wanted to know or leave it a surprise. I guess we'll decide once we get there.

"Come on Haruhi, let's go!" said Tamaki eagerly

"Take it easy. We'll get there on time," I said

* * *

Doctor Appointment (3:35pm)

* * *

Well here we are again. Back in the dim light room where the monitor waited. I sat on the exam table and waited for the doctor. Tamaki sat down in one of the chairs. I could tell that he was in a chipper mood more than usual. He looked over at the wall that was covered in baby ultrasound pictures. I keep forgetting that each room had a small amount of ultrasound photos.

"Well Tamaki, we get to see our baby again on the monitor," I said

"Yeah, I can't wait," he said

"So, do you want to know what we're having or should we wait?"

Before Tamaki could answer, the doctor came in and greeted us.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked me

"Pretty good, but also tired," I said

"Well that's pretty normal for expecting mothers. Shall we start?"

I nodded and the exam table was setup to where I would be most comfortable. I laid back and lifted my shirt exposing my big bump. The doctor started up the machine & monitor. Then the doctor squirted on the goo which felt warm & cool at the same time. It reminded me of the Icy Hot product. Tamaki & I looked at the screen and we saw our precious little one. Every time I saw her/him, I tear up a little. A smile never left Tamaki's face.

"Everything looks good," said the doctor

"Always good to hear," I said

"So, would you like to know the sex?"

"You know I wou..."

"I think we want to be surprised," Tamaki interrupted

That took me by surprise. I looked up at Tamaki.

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah. I really want to be surprised," said Tamaki

"Okay then. We're going to wait," I said

"Very well then," said the doctor

When the ultrasound was over, Tamaki helped me sit up. Ugh, I wish my back wouldn't hurt. The doctor handed me a towel to clean myself off. Once I did that, I pulled my shirt back down over my big stomach. Tamaki helped me off the exam table and we were ready to go. As we headed out the exam room, Tamaki stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I forgot something. I'll be right back," he replied

What could he have possibly forgotten? I was the one who was getting checked over, not him. A minute or so has passed and Tamaki finally came out. I gave him a confused look.

"So did you find it?" I asked

"Oh yeah. Don't worry. Now let's go," said Tamaki

He grabbed my hand led us out of the medical facility. Tamaki sure was acting peculiar. I decided not to think much of it. I just wanted to get some sleep. I was tired today. When we got home, I headed for the bedroom. I then took notice that Tamaki was heading out the front door.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"I'm going back to the Host Club. Kyoya needs me to help him with something," said Tamaki

"I thought you took today off?"

"I did, but Kyoya has been texting me and asking that I come by to help him with the Host Club. Do you need me here today?"

"Just go. I need to get some sleep,"

Tamaki headed out the door as I made my way into the bedroom and plopped on the bed. It took me awhile to find a comfortable position that wasn't too hard on my back. I sighed as I rested my hand on my stomach. The little one kicked a few times. I just don't know what has gotten into Tamaki. I thought we were going to spend the rest of the day together. What could possibly be going on at the Host Club? I sighed and just closed my eyes. I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to sleep.

* * *

 **6:45pm**

* * *

A few hours later I awoke up to my arm being slightly shaken. I opened my eyes to see Tamaki looking down at me with that goofy grin of his.

"Hey Haruhi, did you sleep well?" he asked

"I did get some sleep. How did it go at the Host Club with Kyoya?" I asked

"Well everything got straightened out."

"That's good to hear."

"Will you get up?"

"Why?"

"I want to show you something."

I sighed and slowly got up & out of bed. Tamaki helped me stand. Even though I wanted to sleep a little more, I guess it was good for me to get up and about. Suddenly, Tamaki put a blindfold over my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"You'll soon see," he said

"Tamaki, you've been acting funny. Don't think I haven't noticed. Now what's going on?"

"Just trust me."

Tamaki gave me a kiss and led me outside and into the car. It was obvious to me that whatever it is he wanted to show me wasn't at home. I just hope that whatever it is he wants to show me isn't a waste of time because I certainly wasn't in the mood for it. A few minutes later, Tamaki helped me out of the car and was leading me somewhere. I had no idea where we were at.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked

"It's not much further," said Tamaki

I heard doors open and we stepped inside a building. I could hear our footsteps echo. Tamaki continued to lead me inside until he stopped. He then let me go.

"Alright, we're here," said Tamaki

"Can I take off the blindfold now?" I asked

"Yes."

As I took off the blindfold, my eyes widened in amazement. I was at the host club and it was decorated. I was even looking at a group of familiar faces.

"SURPRISE!" the crowd shouted

I was still pretty dumbstruck. I just couldn't believe it. It now all made sense to why Tamaki was acting weird today. He was throwing me a surprise party and it seemed like a party for the baby. The fruit tray designed like a baby carriage gave it away. I looked over at Tamaki who was smiling ear to ear.

"Is this what you meant by helping Kyoya?" I asked

All he did was nod. I went over to him and kissed him. The crowd awed at our affection. I was soon greeted by everyone including my father.

"Dad!" I said surprised

"Hello Haruhi. You know I wouldn't have missed this for the world," said Ryoji

"I'm glad you're here."

I was soon seated on a sofa with quite a few presents to open. With every gift I opened, everyone awed. The gift Tamaki favored the most were the teddy bear booties. Gee, I wonder why? Then the time came for the cake. Before it was sliced Tamaki made an announcement.

"Now this isn't just an ordinary cake. This cake will tell us the gender of our baby," he said

"WHAT!" I almost screamed "I thought you wanted it to be a surprise?"

"Yeah, at this party."

"Oh...so that's what you meant at the doctor's office. Very smart Tamaki."

He just laughed and lead me over to the cake. He placed the cake knife in my hands and then took my hands into his. We were going to cut the cake like we did at our wedding. We got a slice ready, but before we pulled it out to reveal the color, everyone did a countdown.

"5...4...3...2...1!" everyone counted down

Tamaki and I lifted the slice out of the cake and I couldn't help but stare at it. We put it on a plate and just continued to stare at it. The color was blue!

"A boy? It's a boy!" I said joyfully

"We're going to have a son!" said Tamaki

Tamaki placed his hands on my stomach. I placed my hands on his as we shared a kiss. I began to tear up, I was so happy. Everyone was clapping esp. my dad. He was so thrilled!

"I can't wait to meet my grandson," he said happily

"I knew it was going to be a boy," said Kaoru

"No you didn't," said Hikaru

"Yes I did," he argued back

"Then why did you bet on girl?"

"Hey, I wasn't the only one who made a bet!"

"YOU GUYS WERE BETTING ON MY BABY!" I screamed

"As a matter of fact we did," said Kyoya

"WHY?!" I asked

"Just to keep ourselves entertained until you arrived. No big deal really."

I just groaned and shook my head. Some things just never change. Anyways, cake slices were handed out to everyone. Mitsukuni had about three helpings. I almost forgotten that he still loves cake. This day turned out to be great after all esp. now that I know about my baby boy. The party ended around 10:00pm. Kyoya and the others cleaned up the Host Club while Tamaki gathered the gifts and put them in the car.

"Are you sure you don't want some help cleaning up?" I asked

"Yes, don't worry. You & Tamaki go home and get some sleep," said Kyoya

"Thank you for doing this you guys. I really mean that."

"You deserved it."

* * *

 **Tamaki & Haruhi's House**

* * *

When Tamaki & I got home, we got into our pajamas and went straight to bed. I was exhausted, but also really happy. Tamaki & I decided to stay up for a little while. I laid back against Tamaki while he laid back against the pillows & bed frame. This was another way for us to cuddle close and it was pretty comfortable. We both had our hands on my stomach feeling our baby boy.

"Whoa, did you feel that?" Tamaki asked

"Yes of course. I always know when our son moves," I said

"Yeah, but was that his hand or foot?"

"Possibly his elbow. He's going to be up for awhile. I should have skipped the cake."

"But it was a special occasion."

"I can't argue with that, but our son got a sugar rush. I just hope I get some sleep tonight."

Tamaki rubbed the sides of my stomach and then leaned in to kiss me. I have entered that peaceful state again.

"It won't be much longer. We're going to be meeting him soon. I promise I'm going to be with you all the way," said Tamaki

"Thank you love. I don't know what I'd do without you," I said

"Well, what are we going to name him?"

"Tamaki, I think we can discuss that another night. Let's try to get some sleep."

"Okay."

I yawned as Tamaki kissed me on the head. I continued to lay back against him. I turned my head to rest on his chest. I could hear his heart beat. It was keeping me in a calming mood. Tamaki then leaned over and grabbed the throw blanket. He laid it over both of us and shifted around a bit. I assume he was trying to get comfortable.

"Goodnight Haruhi," said Tamaki

"Goodnight Tamaki," I replied

* * *

 **Alright, end of Chapter 5. Tamaki & Haruhi are going to have a son. The Suou (or is it Suoh? I'm confused) tradition continues. YAY! We're now getting close to the end of this story. Hope you're looking forward to the next chapter. I'll have it up soon. **


	6. Chapter 6 The Birth

***Writer's Notes***

 **Woo hoo! Here's Chapter 6! I'm sure this is the one you've been waiting for. Things are going to get exciting and it's getting really close to the end of this story. Well enjoy. Leave feedback if you want to.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Birth**

* * *

3 more months have passed. I have finally reached the end of my pregnancy (9 months). Our baby boy was now due any day now. Of course this little one decided to be late. I was already a few days overdue. I just wish he could come already and the tension was turning Tamaki into a ticking time bomb thanks to those false alarms. Now that I was passed my due date, Tamaki didn't want me to be alone when he went to work at the Host Club. When my dad found out how Tamaki felt, he decided to move in until after the baby was born. This made Tamaki feel a lot better now that my dad was with me and he would know what to do when the time came.

Well Friday finally rolled around. Tamaki was up at his usual time, getting ready for the Host Club. I woke up around 8:00. I slowly sat up and yawned. Tamaki came out of the bathroom and saw me getting up.

"Good morning Haruhi," he said giving me a kiss

"Morning Tamaki," I yawned

"How are you feeling?"

"The same as when you asked me yesterday and the day before."

Tamaki kissed me again and then leaned down to kiss my stomach.

"Hey, when are you going to come out? You can't stay in there forever," said Tamaki talking to the baby

"Tamaki, it's not up to you. He'll come when he wants to," I said

"I know, but the tension is driving me nuts. Now remember, if you go into labor..."

"I will call you," I said finishing his sentence "Don't worry. Now get out of here."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I watched Tamaki exit the room and heard the front door open and close. I then started to get up. As hard as it was for me, I managed to stand. I just don't know how expected mothers do it. On TV, they make it look so easy. I started rubbing my side where my baby boy was kicking me.

"I know, I know. We're going to get breakfast now," I said to the baby

As I walked towards the kitchen (actually waddled), my dad was already up and cooking. It smelt really good.

"Good morning Haruhi. Sleep well?" asked Ryoji

"Not really. I just feel tired as ever. I'm sick of being pregnant," I said

"Awe, well it shouldn't be much longer sweetie. Go ahead and sit down, I'll have breakfast out in a minute."

"Thanks dad."

I sat down making myself comfortable. At least it helped take the pressure off my back. If there's one thing that hadn't changed in this pregnancy was the discomfort. I had to start sleeping on one of my sides when I was starting to show. According to the doctor, it's not good to sleep on your back because it can hurt the baby. Being on your sides though isn't always comfortable. The sleeping position I missed the most was laying on my stomach. Sleeping in that position would get me to sleep in minutes. Well, it may be awhile before I can do that again. Suddenly, I felt pain travel across my stomach which caught me by surprise. I rubbed the area where it hurt and then it faded away. That was weird. Was that a false alarm or am I starting to enter labor? I shook off the idea.

Few minutes later, my dad came into the dining room with two dishes. He had made **_Spinach Tamagoyaki_**. I haven't had that in ages. Looked so good. As he served it and sat down, I started to dig in. It was so delicious. I was eating rather quickly which surprised my dad.

"Haruhi, don't eat too fast. You're going to make yourself sick," said Ryoji

"Sorry dad, but this is so good and I'm eating for two," I said

"Heh. You sound just like your mother. She was always so determined esp. when she was pregnant with you."

I gave my dad a smile and continued to eat my breakfast, a little slower. Around the afternoon, my dad & I were watching TV on the futon. It was some bizarre comedy. My dad seemed to enjoy it more than I did. My little one was at it again. I looked down at my stomach and began to rub one of the sides. My dad took notice and he placed his hand on my stomach. He smiled as the baby continued to kick.

"My grandson is pretty strong. I bet he'll make a great sports athlete," said Ryoji

"Well Tamaki thinks that he's going to be a musician like him," I said

"Oh what does he know? Maybe my grandson will become an artist or an attorney."

"Whatever my baby grows up to be, he will have my support. It'll be up to him what he wants to be in life."

"So have you thought of a name for him?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"You'll find out once he's born. Tamaki & I promised each other that we'd keep the baby's name a secret."

My dad gave me a side hug and kissed the top of my head. He smiled and I smiled back. No matter what, I'll always be daddy's little girl. Suddenly, that sharp pain came back and it was stronger than before.

"OW!" I said clutching my stomach

This shocked my dad. He quickly got off the futon and knelt in front of me.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" asked Ryoji

"The pain came back again," I winced

Once the pain faded away again, I sighed with relief. My dad put his hands on my shoulders. I looked up at him and he seemed pretty concerned.

"What did you mean again?" asked Ryoji

"I felt pain earlier this morning, but it went away," I said

"And you didn't tell me?"

"This is most likely a false alarm dad. It passed just like the other one."

"Haruhi, don't hide your pain from me. I need to know when you're hurting."

"I'm sorry. It just didn't seem like a big deal."

"Well next time you feel any pain, please tell me."

"Okay. Well, I need to use the bathroom, can you help me up?"

"Of course."

My dad stood up, took my hands, and helped me off the futon. He gave me a hug and then headed into the kitchen. I made my way into the bedroom and started walking into the bathroom. In an instant, the pain came back. Much stronger than before. I leaned against the bathroom counter for support with one hand while I clutched my stomach with the other. Why is this happening? What's going on with me? Suddenly, I felt something warm and wet coming down my legs. I looked down and moved back a little to see a small puddle on the floor. Oh my God! My water just broke.

"Dad!" I called out

"Just a minute Haruhi," he replied from the kitchen

"DADDY GET IN HERE! I NEED YOU NOW!" I screamed

I only used the word _daddy_ when something was wrong and my dad knew it. It only took him 3 seconds to come charging in the bedroom. When he reached the bathroom doorway, he saw that I was still leaning against the bathroom counter and noticed the puddle on the floor.

"Is it?" Ryoji questioned

"Yes, my water broke. It's time," I said

"Alright, where are your bags? I'm going to start loading the car."

"My overnight bags are in the hall closet."

"Haruhi, go ahead and change & try to relax. I'll take care of everything else."

"Don't forget to call Tamaki."

"I'll do that once I get you to the hospital."

My dad began running around the house, going in & out the door, loading the car with bags and whatever else. I sighed, but then put on a smile. My baby boy is finally coming. I've waited so long for this moment to come. I started changing into a new set of clothes and then I sat on the bed. My dad was still running around, getting everything ready. I decided to call my doctor and let her know that it was happening. The conversation only took about 5 minutes.

"I'll see you soon Haruhi," said the doctor

"Okay bye," I said

As I hung up, my dad was leaning against the doorway & he looked exhausted.

"I just let my doctor know what was happening. She's expecting me," I said

"Good, then let's go. Everything is set," said Ryoji

My dad helped me up and helped me to the car. Once I got in, he took the wheel & sped off towards the hospital. I was becoming terrified of my dad's driving.

"Holy crap dad, slow down! This baby's not going to come for awhile," I said

"Yeah, that's what your mother said!" he responded

* * *

 **Tamaki's POV**

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking about Haruhi when I arrived at the Host Club. Everyone knew that I was nervous, but they always tried helping me think positive or kept me busy with something. I always checked my phone every 10 minutes or so. The battery was full and I had a great signal. Yep, it's all good. I'm just waiting for that call to come. Kyoya just sighed.

"Tamaki, if you keep checking your phone like that, you're just going to drive yourself crazy," he said

"I can't help it. That call might come today."

"That's what you said yesterday, and the day before that and the day before that."

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"Is your phone also set for vibrate?"

"Yes."

"Then there's no need to worry. Haruhi will call you when it happens."

I just sighed again. Kyoya began writing in his black notebook. He pushed his glasses up.

"Tamaki, why don't you keep yourself busy and entertain our guests with some music," suggested Kyoya

"Alright. That sounds good," I said

I walked over to the piano. I made sure my phone was in reach before I started playing. I began with a classical song. People that heard the music echo through the Host Club came to watch me play, mostly the young girls. Playing music was keeping me in a calm mood. It wasn't long till a small group gathered around. A lot of them were smiling. Hikaru and Kaoru were walking around (obviously up to no good again). I didn't even notice them, but they were carrying some kind of device and they had a devilish look on their faces. They leaned that device close to my ear. Suddenly I heard a phone ring (thinking it was mine)! I slammed my hands on the piano keys and shot up from my seat. I quickly pulled out my phone and answered it.

"Hello! Hello Haruhi!" I said in a panic

There was no response on the other end. It was silent. I looked at my phone to see that there was no one there. I then heard snickering from behind me. I put my phone away & turned around to see Hikaru & Kaoru holding the little recording device. They were trying to hold in their laughter.

"Oh that was a good one huh boss?" asked Hikaru

"You should have seen your reaction!" said Kaoru

"DAMN IT YOU GUYS! YOU KNOW I'M ON EDGE HERE! WHY WOULD YOU IDIOTS DO THIS TO ME?!" I screamed

"We're bored," they both said shrugging

I started growling with anger. Hikaru & Kaoru have pulled many jokes on me, but this time they crossed the line. Kyoya came over and hit both of them in the head with his black notebook.

"Ow!" said Kaoru

"What is that book made of, rocks?" said Hikaru rubbing his head

"You both know better than to pull a prank like that and it wasn't funny. I don't ever want to witness something like that again esp. in the Host Club. We have guests to attend to. Focus on your work," said Kyoya

They both nodded and apologized to me. Suddenly I heard a phone ring. I glared at Hikaru & Kaoru.

"I'm not falling for it this time guys. Knock it off!" I snapped

"We're not doing anything," they both said

They showed the device and proved that it was off. I pulled my phone out and sure enough it was mine going off. I answered.

"Hello?...Oh Ryoji how's Haru...WHAT!...WHEN?!...I'm on my way. Tell Haruhi I'm coming!" I said

I hung up and everyone was staring at me including the guests.

"Well, what's going on?" asked Hikaru

"The baby's coming. It's finally time!" I said

The guests were cheering and clapping for me. Some of the young girls ran off to tell others. The twins smiled, hugged me, & Kyoya pushed his glasses up again. Mitsukuni & Takashi came running over. They must have heard the news from one of the girls. Mitsukuni had a little box in his hand.

"Here, this is for you & Haruhi," he said

"Thank you," I said taking it

"It's a special cake. Don't open it until he arrives."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on and be with Haruhi," said Takashi

I made my way out the door as the guests cheered me on. I called for a ride and it came within a matter of minutes. When I got in, the car quickly drove off to the hospital. I'm coming Haruhi. Just wait for me!

* * *

 **Haruhi's POV**

* * *

I was finally calm again once I was in my own hospital room. My doctor met up with me and checked me over. She confirmed that I was definitely in labor.

"I'll be checking up on you from time to time," said the doctor

"Okay," I said

I had changed into my gown and just relaxed on my bed. There was nothing else to do but wait. My dad refused to leave me alone until Tamaki arrived.

"Thanks for getting me here dad & informing Tamaki," I said

"Of course sweetie. I always want what's best for my little girl," said Ryoji

"Just don't drive like a maniac next time. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry, but I just wanted to get you here the quickest way possible."

"Cutting through that field was a bad idea...that poor cow."

"I'm sure it's fine. Don't worry sweetie."

"Well hopefully no witnesses saw what...AHHH!"

My sentence was cut off by a painful contraction. My dad quickly took my hand & to let me squeeze it. I gripped his hand pretty good, but he didn't really seemed bothered by it. He then started a Lamaze breathing technique and I followed. I continued until the contraction passed. I sighed, released my grip, and tilted my head back in the pillow, trying to breathe normally again. My dad leaned over and kissed me on the forehead.

"That's my girl, you're doing great," he said

"This hurts...they never said in Lamaze class that it would hurt this bad," I said

"Oh honey, they never do. Otherwise no one would want to have any children."

Suddenly my door flies open and Tamaki rushes in. He had a few things in his hand: a small white box (whatever was in there), a blue teddy bear, & a bouquet of flowers.

"I'm here Haruhi," he said

"Tamaki," I said happily

He set down the white box & teddy bear and then handed me the flowers. I took them and gave them a sniff. They smelt so nice. My dad then took the flowers and set them in this little bucket. He even filled it a bit with water.

"Thanks dad," I said

"Yes, thank you for being with her this whole time," said Tamaki holding out his hand

"Don't suck up to me," said Ryoji

Tamaki become shocked by that response, but my dad pulled him into a hug. I just face palmed. I hated it when my dad scared Tamaki.

"I'll be in the waiting room. I'll also make some calls too," said Ryoji

"Thanks," said Tamaki

"Good luck sweetie," my dad said to me

He blew a kiss and then headed out of the room. It was now just me & Tamaki. Awaiting the arrival of our baby boy. Tamaki came over next to me and took my hand. He then kissed it.

"I love you so much," said Tamaki

"I love you too," I said

"I can't believe this is happening. We're going to be parents soon. It just doesn't seem real."

"Oh trust me, it's real!"

Suddenly another contraction hit. I groaned loudly and squeezed Tamaki's hand which caught him by surprise. I began the Lamaze breathing and Tamaki joined in. When it passed I laid back, more exhausted than before. Tamaki kissed me and stroked the side of my face.

"Tamaki, it hurts," I said

"I know & I wish I could do this for you. You are a real trooper," he replied

"I'm...I'm so scared. What if I can't do this?"

"Don't talk like that! You're going to be a mother & you _CAN_ do this!"

Tears began to form in my eyes, but Tamaki wiped them away.

"Truth is, I feel pretty scared too, but we can do this together. I am looking forward to meeting this baby." he said

"So am I. I just hope it isn't much longer," I said

"Don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

 **Delivery Room (9:17pm)**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed

"You're doing good Haruhi, keep pushing," said the doctor

"Be strong Haruhi," said Tamaki

These final hours of labor have been a challenge for me. Tamaki hasn't left my side for a minute. Every time I was checked by my doctor, I was told things were progressing smoothly. She had even offered me epidural, but I refused. Of course I didn't want to be in pain when I finally give birth, but there were some things I read about epidural that made me uncomfortable. Taking epidural would also extend the labor too. Tamaki seemed concerned when I refused the epidural, but I told him that I wanted to do this natural, no matter how hard it got. What was really hard was the back pain. Sometimes I had to sit up, I had paced around the room with Tamaki, and other moments where I just clung onto Tamaki. Since he was tall, wrapping my arms around his neck helped stretch my back when he stood up straight which felt good. I just kept my face buried in his chest. He knew I was hurting. Labor is a painful experience, but it is also wonderful at the same time.

When that time finally came, I was getting ready to be transferred to the delivery room as Tamaki was changing into a scrub outfit (or whatever they call those). Now here we were in the delivery room. I had to proceed with the final stage of labor and they call it _"The Woman's Work."_ (or The Mother's Work).

"Alright, just breathe for right now Haruhi," said the doctor

"I WANT TO PUSH!" I screamed

"I know and you will. Just breathe through this part."

Ugh, I just want this to end. I wasn't sure what was going on at the other end, but I wish my doctor would hurry up. I continued with Lamaze breathing as Tamaki wiped the sweat off my forehead & tears from my eyes with a cloth. I looked up at him and he was smiling at me. I don't know how he could remain that calm, but I guess that was a good thing because I was terrified. He then kissed me on the head.

"Okay, this is it Haruhi. Push!" said the doctor

I started pushing again and grasping Tamaki's hand.

"Come on Haruhi, you can do it," he said

I put all the strength I had into my final push. When I felt the baby slip from me, I started feeling sudden relief. The pain was finally ceasing. I fell back unto the pillow catching my breath. Then a new sound filled the room. The crying of my baby boy. I opened my eyes and saw the doctor holding him. My little one continued to test out his new set of lungs. I smiled and then looked over at Tamaki. It looked like he entered a peaceful state. He then looked down at me with tears in his eyes. The smile he had got bigger. He then leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you so much," said Tamaki

"I love you too," I said

The doctor then laid my son on top of my chest. He was still crying. When I finally got a better look at him, tears of joy was streaming down my face. A new feeling had dwelled over me & I liked it. I couldn't believe it, he is finally here. I'm a mother.

"Hello baby boy. We were waiting for you," I said happily

"Just look at him. He's perfect," said Tamaki tearfully

Our little one's crying started turning into cooing sounds. Tamaki & I couldn't take our eyes off of him. The nurses then picked up my baby boy to clean him up. He didn't seem to thrilled when they were cleaning him off and making sure his airways were clear.

"Tamaki, do you want to cut the cord?" asked one of the nurses

"Yeah!" he replied delightfully

I couldn't really see Tamaki do it from the position I was laying in, but while he was taking care of that, my doctor was taking care of the afterbirth. The placenta had slipped out as well as some blood, but that was normal. Once that was all over and taken care of, Tamaki came back over to me holding our bundle of joy. He was wrapped in a white blanket with blue stripes. They even put a blue beanie on his head. Tamaki placed him in my arms. I just continued to look at him. He had a patch of brown hair, like mine. His eyes were dark so it was hard to tell if he had my eyes or Tamaki's. His eyes will reveal the color later. Tamaki touched our little one's tiny hand with his finger & he grabbed it.

"Wow, he has a strong grip," said Tamaki

"He sure does. I'm just glad he's finally here," I said

"Me too."

Tamaki then took him back in his arms. His smile never left his face.

"Welcome to the world _**Taro Yukio Suou**_ ," said Tamaki

* * *

 **Haruhi's Hospital Room (10:42pm)**

* * *

Once I was back in my room, I was more relaxed & exhausted. I really wanted to go to sleep, but I couldn't stop looking at Taro. I was too excited to sleep. Tamaki went out to the waiting room to tell my dad the good news as well as make a few phone calls to his mother, father, & whoever else. While Tamaki was away, I decided to nurse Taro. I bet he was hungry from all that excitement. I was right. The minute Taro latched on, he began eating.

15 minutes later, Taro had finished and was dozing off to sleep. I smiled. So is this what it's like to be a mother? I kissed Taro softly on the forehead & he made a cooing noise. I enjoyed our time alone until I heard the door open. Tamaki peeked his head inside.

"Haruhi, are you up for some visitors?" he asked

"Sure," I said

Tamaki opened the door and my dad came in along with the Host Club gang. I smiled as they approached. My dad came up to me, kissed me on the forehead, and then looked at Taro. I smile spread across his face.

"Oh Haruhi, he's so beautiful. Can I hold him?" my dad asked

"Of course," I said

Carefully, my dad took Taro from my arms. He was still sound asleep. My dad started becoming teary eyed. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time. Everyone else then started gathering around my dad to get a good look at Taro.

"Awe, he's so cute!" said Mitsukuni

"Sweet little guy," muttered Takashi as he smiled

"Good news boss, he doesn't look a thing like you," said Hikaru

"I bet he doesn't have your personality either," said Kaoru

"What did I say about making wise cracks?" Kyoya glared at the twins

"Sorry," they said

Kyoya then turned his attention to me & Tamaki.

"So, how does it feel to be parents?" he asked

"It's wonderful," I replied with a smile

"Couldn't be happier," said Tamaki

"Now, what is his name? I've been dying to know," said Ryoji

"Taro. Taro Yukio Suou," said Tamaki

"That's a great name," said Ryoji

It was getting close to 11pm now. A nurse came in to inform everyone that visiting hours were almost over. Taro was placed back in my arms. My dad kissed me & congratulated Tamaki with a hug. Everyone was starting to leave until Mitsukuni blocked the door.

"What are you doing?" asked Kyoya

"We can't leave yet!" said Mitsukuni

"Why?"

"We still haven't sang the birthday song to Taro. Tamaki, you can now open that box of cake I gave you earlier."

"Oh right!" he said

Tamaki picked up the little white box and inside was a slice of cake. Topped with a strawberry, shaved chocolate bits, & white cream. Mitsukuni then pulled a candle out of his pocket and placed it on the slice. It surprised me that he had carried that around.

"Mitsukuni, I don't think we're allowed to light it," said Takashi

"That's okay. We'll just pretend," he replied

Tamaki placed the slice of cake on the hospital tray as everyone gathered around.

"Alright guys when we sing, let's do it softly," said Tamaki

Everyone nodded in agreement and then Mitsukuni did the countdown to begin the birthday song:

 _ **Happy Birthday to you**_

 _ **Happy Birthday to you**_

 _ **Happy Birthday dear Taro**_

 _ **Happy Birthday to you**_

"Thank you guys. This really was a special day," I said

"I'm so glad we got to do this," said Mitsukuni

"Alright guys, it's time to go. Let's give the new family some time alone," said Kyoya

Everyone started making their goodbyes and headed out the door. My dad stayed for a minute longer.

"Haruhi, I'll take care of the house while you're here and I'll have meals prepared for both of you so you don't have to do anything," said Ryoji

"Thanks dad," I said

"I just can't wait till you guys come home."

"Hopefully I'll be out of here tomorrow."

"I'll see you guys soon."

My dad kissed the top of my head once more and hugged Tamaki before heading out the door. For some reason, I pictured my dad skipping down the hospital hallway. He was in such a good mood, it wouldn't surprise me if he did. Once Tamaki & I were alone, Tamaki sat down in a chair. Taro continued to sleep and made those cute cooing noises. Tamaki & I just continued to stare at our baby boy.

"I just can't stop looking at him," I said

"Neither can I. Yesterday he wasn't even here and now he is," said Tamaki

"The Suou Family tradition continues."

Tamaki smiled and kissed me. This was a long passionate kiss. Afterwards he stroked the side of my face and looked into my eyes.

"My life is complete with you & Taro," he said

"I feel the same way," I said

As the clock was striking close to midnight, Tamaki carefully took Taro from my arms and placed him in his little bed (I think they call them incubators, not really sure). I was happy that this hospital lets babies stay with their mothers instead of taking them to the nursery. I wouldn't be too thrilled if Taro was away from me. Once Taro was settled for the night, Tamaki shared another passionate kiss with me. This one lasted quite long, but I loved it.

"Get some rest. If Taro wakes up in the middle of the night, I'll take care of it," said Tamaki

I leaned back into my pillow and shifted around until I found a comfortable spot. Tamaki made a bed on the hospital couch. It didn't look too comfortable, but he didn't mind. I closed my eyes and just relaxed. I went to sleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

 **Alright, end of Chapter 6. Wow, I didn't expect it to be this long. Haruhi & Tamaki are now proud parents. I really wasn't sure what to name their baby so I Googled up Japanese names and found Taro which means firstborn male (or something). I'm not good with names. Also, I know that Haruhi's father Ryoji can't drive, but I wanted to add the amusing scene of him driving like a crazy person (that poor cow). Anyways, Chapter 7 will be the last one. Hope you guys are looking forward to it. I'll have it posted soon. **


	7. Chapter 7 The Life of the Suou Family

***Writer's Notes***

 **Alright guys, here is the last chapter. It might come out short, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. So how's the new Suou Family? Read on and find out. This chapter is told through Haruhi's POV. Feel free to leave feedback if you want to.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Life of the Suou Family**

* * *

2 years have passed by & Taro has grown from an infant to a happy toddler. Whoever said that children grow up fast wasn't kidding. I just can't believe how big he's getting already. Well, no matter how big Taro gets, he'll always be my baby boy. These times are precious to me and sure, it can get demanding at times, but it won't make me stop loving Taro or Tamaki. I have been blessed with this family. I am so lucky.

Well today the Host Club was having a special event. Tamaki wanted me & Taro there. He gave us outfits to wear.

"Tamaki, I'm not sure about this," I said

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked

"Well Taro is only 2 years old. I'm not sure if he's ready for something big like the Host Club."

"Don't worry Haruhi. It's going to be alright."

"Mama...Dada...," said Taro

He came into the room with Tamaki's shirt over him. It was so big on him that you couldn't see his feet. He even had socks on his hands that covered his arms. For some reason, Taro almost looked like a little ghost. A cute little ghost at that. Those purple eyes of his were hard to resist. Taro was obviously playing in the hamper again. I don't know what he finds so fascinating about the hamper.

"He's at it again," said Tamaki

"Taro, stop playing in the hamper," I said

"It's fun mama," he replied

"I'm sure it is, but you shouldn't be playing in dirty laundry. Now come on, let's get you ready," I said

I took Taro by the hand and led him into his bedroom. There, I dressed him in his new outfit. Taro just looked at it and poked at his bow.

"Daddy is taking us somewhere today. He wants us to be dressed up," I said

"Why?" asked Taro

"Because today is a special day. We're going to have fun."

Taro's eyes lit up and he grinned happily. He then went over to his bed and picked up his cat plush doll. He held it up to show me.

"Kitkat go too?" asked Taro

"Yes, you can bring Kitkat," I said

Taro smiled and darted out the bedroom laughing. I smiled. I still remember the day Taro got Kitkat. He was only a year old then and didn't show much interest in the cat plush. But after awhile, when he was learning to talk, Taro was calling his cat plush _**Kitkat**_ and I'm pretty certain that he was trying to say _**Kitty Cat**_. He kept calling the cat plush Kitkat so that became its name. I walked into the living room to see Taro giggling and waving around Kitkat.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked

"I think so," said Tamaki

Taro stopped what he was doing and looked up at me. He now held Kitkat in his arms. I smiled at him as I knelt down.

"Taro, this is a grown up place & I want you to behave yourself," I said

"Okay mama," he replied

I kissed him on the forehead before standing back up. I know that Taro is only 2 years old, but in some ways I think he understands when I tell him something important. I turned towards Tamaki.

"Tamaki, this is a grown up place & I want you to behave yourself," I said as I fixed his bow

"Very funny," he said

I kissed him and he kissed me back. We where then on our way to The Host Club.

* * *

 **The Host Club (11:45am)**

* * *

When we arrived and walked in, I was in awe when I saw how the Host Club was decorated. Taro was also amused. The ceiling had a starry night look to it. There were bare white trees all over the Host Club along with some lights wrapped in a white garland. Candles were also lit on some tables.

"Welcome to the Host Club's Fantasy Dreams," announced Tamaki

"This is beautiful. I bet this cost a lot," I said

"You want to know?" asked Kyoya who randomly appeared behind me

"Oh forget it," I said annoyed

Taro was overwhelmed by everything. He really enjoyed staring up at the ceiling. Awhile later, the Host Club was getting full of people. The Fantasy Dreams theme was a huge hit. Some of the young girls came to greet me and they were thrilled when they finally got to meet Taro.

"Hi, what's your name?" one of the girls asked Taro

"Taro," he replied shyly

"I like your kitty. Does he have a name?" asked another one of the girls

Taro then hid behind me. The girls continued to awe. I smiled at them.

"Sorry, he can be shy sometimes," I said

"Oh he's just like Tamaki," one of the girls said

A few hours later, Taro was becoming adjusted to the Host Club. He started to interact with others, but at his pace. Everyone that met Taro absolutely loved him. When cookies were brought out, Taro was sitting on the sofa interacting with a few young girls. Taro picked up a cookie and fed it to one of the girls. They began to squeal after that.

"Can I have one?" asked one of the girls

"Me too!" said another

Taro picked up another cookie, but he ate it himself. The girls continued to squeal. I walked over as he finished eating it.

"Okay Taro, let's go listen to daddy play some music," I said

Taro smiled and took my hand. We both headed over to the piano as Tamaki began to play _**Etude Opus**_. I admit that this song he played was very relaxing and fit in well with the Host Club's theme. I must have been really sucked into it because Taro wandered off  & I didn't even notice. No one else noticed either. When Tamaki finished playing, everyone clapped including me.

"Wasn't that great Taro?" I asked

I looked down next to me and didn't see Taro. My heart jumped. I looked around where I was standing. I didn't see Taro anywhere. Tamaki was about to play another song when I started calling out our son's name.

"TARO!" I called out

Tamaki stood up and came up to me.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" he asked

"Taro was right here and now he's gone," I said

Tamaki's eyes widened and the group surrounding us looked a bit concerned. Within a matter of minutes, Tamaki, the group, & I were looking for Taro. We were all calling out for him, but there was no response back. I was getting scared. Taro was never out of my sight before. I should have been watching him better. What kind of mother am I? Then I came across Kitkat. It was sitting on the floor. My heart sank. Taro never loses Kitkat. I wanted to start crying, but I kept reminding myself that he was only lost in this giant Host Club, not the city. Suddenly, Takashi came to me.

"I think you should see something," he said

I followed him and he lead me to his & Mitsukuni's cafe. In the middle of the room was a giant stacked cake. I blinked and looked at him.

"Takashi, I don't have time for this," I said

"Take a closer look," he said

I then noticed something behind the cake. Mitsukuni turned the cart around that the cake was on. On the other side was Taro covered in cake. He was stuffing his face.

"TARO!" I said happily

He looked at me as I took him in my arms. I may have got cake all over me from hugging him, but I didn't care. The news spread fast that Taro was found. Tamaki came running over. He hugged me & Taro. We both kissed our son who was still completely covered in cake.

"You scared us Taro," said Tamaki

"Don't wander away from mama again," I said

Taro knew he had done something wrong and began giving me the puppy eyes, like Tamaki used to do at the Host Club. How could I be upset with a face like that? I sighed and Taro smeared some frosting on my face. I set him down as Takashi handed me a towel. I started cleaning Taro off while Tamaki apologized for the cake being destroyed. All was forgiven and the guests didn't seem to mind. The young girls found Taro cute all covered in cake.

"No worries Haru-chan, I have made plenty of cupcakes last night," said Mitsukuni

"Everyone will get a cupcake," said Takashi

"How was the cake Taro?" Mitsukuni asked

Taro let out a small burp which caught me by surprise. The guest began to laugh & I heard Tamaki snickering. He was trying to hold in his laughter. Just as I feared, Taro was a lot like Tamaki. Once he was all cleaned off, I changed him into a new set of clothes. Nothing fancy, just ordinary clothes. Then I lead him to the sofa, set him down, and revealed Kitkat. His face brightened as he took Kitkat. He hugged him for a few moments. Tamaki then brought over a little pillow & blanket.

"It's time for a nap," I said to Taro

He yawned and then began to settle down. He rested his head on the little pillow as I laid the blanket over him. He held onto Kitkat. Guest watched as Taro started to fall asleep. I knelt down and kissed him on the head. The young girls wanted to start squealing, but they knew they couldn't. I waited a few minutes longer till I knew Taro was sound asleep. Today had been an interesting day. Taro became the life of the party, got lost, and scared me out of my wits (he's going to give me gray hair). My baby boy is something else. Motherhood can be challenging sometimes (demanding really), but I do enjoy every minute of it. I sat down on another sofa, not too far from Taro. Tamaki sat down next to me.

"That boy of ours is really something," he said

"Yeah and he seems to really like the host club," I said

"Maybe when he's older, he'll want to be a host here."

"That won't be for awhile. He still has quite a bit of growing to do."

"It's just happening so fast."

"We need to stop blinking."

We became silent after that, but I soon felt Tamaki put his arm around me and he leaned in and shared a passionate kiss with me. We kissed for a long time until we heard the sound of cameras. We stopped to see Hikaru & Kaoru taking pictures of us.

"Don't mind us," said Hikaru

"Just pretend we're not here," said Kaoru

"Will you guys get lost!" snapped Tamaki

"Guys please. I need to be alone with Tamaki right now," I said

The twins smiled and ventured off somewhere else. Tamaki then looked at me like something was up. I just smiled.

"What's wrong?" asked Tamaki

"Nothing...well there is a problem. I'm just sure how to say it," I said

"What? What is it?"

"I'm just trying to figure out how to explain to Taro that he's going to be a big brother."

"Oh that's easy you just...excuse me?"

"Tamaki, we're going to have another baby."

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Alright this is the end of Chapter 7 & the end of the story. I wasn't sure how I was going to end this, but I decided to give it a happy ending (almost a cliffhanger). So what do you think guys, should I write a sequel or just leave it as is? Well, I hope you enjoyed this story. I will have other Ouran High School Host Club fanfics posted soon. Just keep an eye out for them. Thanks for reading my story. **


End file.
